HP The levels that bind all Souls
by Esylie Reechan
Summary: When Ron and Harry find themselves under attack by a dark necromancer, Only a series of unlikely events can spell out their success or loss against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Dawning of the final hour to bind

"You only told me about the first guard."

Ron propped himself up on the small stool, placing a foot against the low oaken table. This was taking to long, and he was getting impatient. How would he know that the tower of the dark prince was so heavily guarded, especially since the prince was his half brother's cousin's aunt?

"Anyways," Ron finally piped up, "How do we get past the flaming gloom of pain?"

Harry smiled as he backed into the next room, opening cupboards and grabbing two glasses as he went. Panning the room, he let his face lower into a sly grin.

"Luckily," Harry thought, "Ron is still a nieve little boy…" He Grabbed two large pewter bottles from the inside of the kitchen inlet and proceeded to fill the large wooden cups. As the frothy brown liquid emptied into each glass, his grin became larger and much more devious. He knew full well what the Ultra potion of super filling breath would do to Ron

An hour later, Ron was becoming more and more intoxicated. Harry leaned over to him, thrusting another drink on him. Without missing a beat, Ron grabbed the cup and downed it, then placed an arm around Harry, who was removing his saddle bags.

"Yah knooow…" Slurred the drunken Ron, "You're mom was mighty fine that few minute ago…."

Harry let forth a mighty blast from the crystal of power while the old man chuckled from the back of the Ocean. Once the blackness had subsided the school girl dropped her ice cream and screamed while the mighty hero thrust his sword into the bread loaf that was owned by a great eater of beef.

Not to be outdone, Ron Unzipped his pants and the castle walls fell down around the men. "To arms!" the captain shouted as the necromancer resurrected the unicorn king to destroy the land of the faeries.

Only then did they realize that the tent was on fire, and the lion sleeps tonight…

END CHAPTER ONE

Drunkenly screaming, Ron thrashed about in the tent with a kitchen that was burning above his head. Only slightly more sober, Harry know what had to be done, and used the crystals power to create a rainbow pathway that stretched out of the tent and five feet away from the inferno. Arm in arm, they pranced down the colorful pathway, while the old man watched unknowingly.

Bracing from the initial shock of the arrow fire, the guard captain was forced to carry the battle on, for as long as the lion slept the barrier of protective might would stay down. Yet he knew that the lion would never awaken as the unicorn king was no more, and only time could say when the castle of Hollow Bastion would fall.

From his tower on the moon, the black prince laughed. With the unicorn king now under his control, the omega ray was almost ready to be fired and unlock the hall of earthly delights for him. Soon he would walk the milky plains of radiance that only one man before had ever done…

"You're sending me? But…"

"No buts about it!"

King Mickey scolded at Donald who refused to believe he was being sent as part of the castles reinforcements. Donald packed his linens in the soft grey bag as Goofy frowningly looked on, wanting to go with his friend. However, he knew the responsibilities that being the keeper of the rocking chair's red gloves was, and had to keep to his position without following Donald. The Duck was strong, but not known for his licking of bread.

Harry and Ron ran on. Together, they knew that the castle was soon to fall and had to wield their key-blades in harmony t stop the enemy forces.

Then came the puffins…

SO ENDS CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Drunkenly screaming, Harry thrashed about in the tent with a kitchen that was burning above his head. Only slightly more sober, Ron know what had to be done, and used the crystals power to create a rainbow pathway that stretched out of the tent and five feet away from the inferno. Arm in arm, they pranced down the colorful pathway, while the old man watched unknowingly.

Bracing from the initial shock of the arrow fire, the guard captain was forced to carry the battle on, for as long as the lion slept the barrier of protective might would stay down. Yet he knew that the lion would never awaken as the unicorn king was no more, and only time could say when the School of Hogwarts would fall.

From his tower on the moon, the black prince laughed. With the unicorn king now under his control, the omega ray was almost ready to be fired and unlock the hall of earthly delights for him. Soon he would walk the milky plains of radiance that only one man before had ever done…

"You're sending me? But…"

"No buts about it!"

Dumbledoor scolded at Draco who refused to believe he was being sent as part of the castles reinforcements. Draco packed his linens in the soft grey bag as Snape frowningly looked on, wanting to go with his friend. However, he knew the responsibilities that being the keeper of the rocking chair's red gloves was, and had to keep to his position without following Draco. The Man was strong, but not known for his licking of bread.

Glasses-boy and Freckle-face ran on. Together, they knew that the castle was soon to fall and had to wield their Powers of Trians in harmony to stop the enemy forces.

Then came the puffins…

SO ENDS CHAPTER 2!


End file.
